


Chat Noir's lament.

by Blackcatschasingladybugs (dorkygabriel)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/Blackcatschasingladybugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What, do you think I'm going to hurt you?" He asked, jumping down from the platform, just so that he could walk towards her. "That'd be an interesting change in events, don't you think, bugaboo?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat Noir's lament.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I'm a strong believer that miraculous holders can't be akumatised, but hey, here we are. It's a fun trope to write. Enjoy this strange oneshot, wherein it somehow goes from Chat Blanc to a reveal. Aka, it's trash. I also haven't actually read through it before posting, so apologies in advance if there's any spelling mistakes.

Adrien, admittedly, had never planned on admitting his feelings to Ladybug. Which may have been why it stung so much more. She had left a while ago, but Adrien remained on the random rooftop where he'd blurted out his feelings.

Adrien, admittedly, had never planned on letting this affect him so much. He always told himself that if anything like this ever happened, he would take it and move on. Which may be why there was a black and purple butterfly on it's way towards him, hauntingly slowly.

Adrien, admittedly, had never planned to get akumatised. Which may be why he didn't even bother to move as he noticed the butterfly get closer. Instead, he sighed, dropping his hands from his face as it flew into the bell on his suit. As Hawkmoth's voice came into his head, he simply rolled his eyes.

 "I don't need the speech." He cut him off, shocked at his own personality change.

" _Very well, Chat Blanc. Get me her miraculous."_ And with a dark purple glow, his suit transformed from black to the polar opposite, white.

Chat Blanc stood up, looking himself over for a moment, before walking over to the edge of the roof and took off across Paris, looking around for Ladybug. After having done a sweep of most of the city he groaned, figuring she'd probably gone home by now. He decided he'd have to lure her out. He hadn't wanted to cause any damage to the city, per sae; his beef was with Ladybug. But to be able to fight with her, he was willing to make a scene.

"How many chances with cataclysm do I get?" He asked Hawkmoth, knowing he'd hear.

" _As many as you please."_ He replied sinisterly.

Chat grinned, before calling his cataclysm for the first time of many. He wandered past a few buildings in Paris tauntingly.

"Eenie, meanie, miney-" His -now yellow- eyes lit up as he stopped at the statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir. " _Moe."_

He jumped up, smashing his hand onto Ladybug's chest, watching as the statue crumbled in front of him.

"Doesn't feel so nice, does it?" He asked the rubble beneath him.

This, of course, attracted the attention of some bystanders, who gasped in shock, immediately calling a variety of different people. Chat jumped up onto the platform where the statue had been placed,  grinning ominously at everyone, who's eyes fell on him. A few confused mumbles came from the audience he had now gathered, and Chat listened as he heard the name 'Chat Noir' a few times. He rolled his eyes, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Yes, you may know me as Chat Noir." He began grabbing his baton and extending it, spinning it around a few times for show. "But that helpless little kitten is gone. You will now address me as Chat Blanc."

His smile only grew as he saw phones being pulled out. "Be quick to get those pictures and videos online. I want my Lady to see this."

 

Marinette was busy pacing through her room, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She sighed, falling down into her computer chair, covering her face with her eyes.

"Tikki, I don't know what to do."

"Uhh.." The kwami glanced at Marinette's phone, and back to her. "Maybe you should look online."

Marinette moved her hands just so she could raise an eyebrow. "Yeah, because this problem must be so common that it's on yahoo answers."

Tikki ignored the sarcastic comment, instead picking up Marinette's phone and flying over to her, holding it in front of her face. " _No_ , I mean you need to look at what's happening."

Marinette had news updates send notifications to her phone so she could keep up to date, but she really wished this one hadn't came up. ' _Paris' superhero Chat Noir falls victim to an akuma.'_ It read. On instinct, she took her phone from Tikki and threw it across the room, standing up to resume pacing, much quicker.

"Oh, god." She stopped in the middle of her room. "Oh, _god._ I caused this, didn't I?" She looked over at Tikki.

The kwami gave Marinette a sympathetic gaze, deciding not to answer that. "We should go see what's happening."

Marinette nodded slowly. "Spots on."

 

Ladybug swung down over to the area of the statue, landing in between the crowds and Chat Blanc.

"Chat, this isn't you." She found herself saying, voice laced with pain as she took in his new look. It was all too similar, but so different at the same time.

Chat Blanc grinned at the sight of her. "Ahh, Ladybug. I'm so glad you could make it."

Ladybug wasted no time in spinning around her yo-yo defensively.

"What, do you think I'm going to hurt you?" He asked, jumping down from the platform, just so that he could walk towards her. "That'd be an interesting change in events, don't you think, _bugaboo_?"

She felt her heart drop. His voice... Didn't sound like him anymore. She stopped her yo-yo, sighing. "I never meant to hurt you, Chat. Especially not.. This much."

Chat laughed. "What kind of person listens to someone pour out their heart, reject them, and leave all while still trying to believe that they have some kind of altruism complex? Oh, right, you."

Ladybug tried not to let his words get to her, counteracting his steps towards her by moving back.

He stopped walking, raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong? Can't you fight your best friend? Since that's all I am to you, remember."

Ladybug took another step backwards to ensure there was a gap between them. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Too late for that." And with that, he pounced at her, claws swiping for her face.

Ladybug quickly ducked his attack, spinning around so she could still face him. "Chat, snap out of it!"

Chat growled, turning around to her, throwing his baton at her like a boomerang. Ladybug didn't manage to miss that hit, and stumbled to the side as it hit her head. Chat grabbed his baton as it came flying back to him, and he stalked towards her, a sinister look in his eyes. He reached out his fist to punch her, but Ladybug reacted, swinging out her yo-yo to wrap the string around his wrist, tugging it away from her face. Chat attempted to claw at the string with his other hand. Ladybug sighed, standing up straight now she'd got her balance back, bringing the string back to her and stepping back.

"That won't work. It's a magical yo-yo, meaning it's kitty-proofed."

He raised an eyebrow. "But I'm willing to guess it's not cataclysm proofed."

She furrowed her brows, glancing at the rubble of their statue. "You already used cataclysm."

He laughed, walking closer to her. "Oh, Ladybug. Weak Chat Noir may have only been able to use cataclysm once, but the new and improved Chat Blanc can use it as many times as he pleases."

Ladybug chose to believe that it was more Hawkmoth's control that made him say that rather than his own feelings. Though she tried not to show it, this fact did panic her. She knew that Chat would never want to willingly hurt anyone, especially not with his cataclysm, so she worried that if he did keep using it, he'd do something he'll regret when he's back to himself. She found that she had continued to move away from him as he tried to get closer. Without a reply to him, she threw her yo-yo over his head, attaching it onto a nearby chimney and swung away, leaving him confused. While she had a plan in mind, she also just wanted to get away from him, not wanting to fight him.

Chat began walking around in a small circle. "I know you're still around, Ladybug. Come out, come out, wherever you are." He sung slowly, sinisterly.

As he turned away from her, she quietly called her lucky charm. A speaker landed in her hands, and she raised and eyebrow. As she looked at Chat, who was still circling around looking for her, and idea sprung to mind. As he had his back facing her again, she dashed onto the next rooftop to place the speaker, and got back to the one she was hiding on before he looked around again. She then held the remote for the speaker in her hand and spoke into it.

"Over here, kitty." She said, and Chat picked up the louder sound which came from the speaker.

As Chat moved over towards the rooftop with the speaker on, Ladybug glanced over at him. With one clever swing, she wrapped her yo-yo around him multiple times, keeping him from being able to move. She then jumped down from the rooftop, walking over to him with a smile. He struggled against the string, glaring at her. As she reached him, she looked him over.

"Tell me where the akuma is, Chat."

He raised an eyebrow, his gaze trailing over to her earrings as they gave her a warning beep. "You used lucky charm." He grinned. "That gives you, what, 5 minutes?"

She tugged on the string. "This will be over before those 5 minutes are up."

He struggled against the string a little more as she tugged on it.

"How can you be so sure? You already resorted to asking me where the akuma is." He shook his head. "Poor, helpless Ladybug."

She ignored his words, but found herself smiling as she watched him shake his head, the bell on his suit swaying.

Chat raised an eyebrow at that. "Why are you finding this amusing?"

Her smile grew. "Thanks for the help."

Grabbing the bell from his suit, she ignored his gasp and continuous struggles against the string, as she dropped the bell to the ground and stood on it. She then unwrapped him so she could purify the akuma. As it flew away, she swung over to the rooftop to grab the speaker, getting back onto the ground, throwing it into the air, exclaiming: 'Miraculous Ladybug!'

The collection of Ladybugs flew around, fixing the statue that Chat had destroyed. Ladybug gulped as she watched the purple glow revert Chat back to normal, feeling her heart beat beginning to race. As soon as he pieced together what had happened, he looked at her with wide eyes, an apologetic glance filling them. She gave a small smile, opening her mouth to talk but paparazzi swarmed around them before she could. She looked around them, listening as they all attempted to question Chat. He looked overwhelmed, so she quickly moved closer to him and wrapped an arm around her waist. Not bothering to say anything to the paparazzi, she swung out her yo-yo, and Chat instinctively held onto her as they swung away from the press. Getting them far away from everyone, she landed them on a random rooftop somewhere across the city. She let go of him as they landed, chewing on her lip as she thought of something to say.

"Sorry." Chat said genuinely, sitting down and closing his eyes. "I shouldn't have let Hawkmoth get to me."

Ladybug looked over at him as he spoke, her gaze softening. She sat down with him, tentatively putting her hand on his shoulder, frowning as he flinched at the contact.

"Don't blame yourself." Her voice was soft, quiet. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, it wasn't fair on you."

He sighed a little. "What, and it was fair on you for me to suddenly blurt out my feelings?" He sounded angry, but Ladybug could tell it wasn't directed at her, which upset her.

After a moment of silence, Ladybug wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Listen, Chat. I'm not going to say that I don't have any feelings towards you, because that isn't true. But at the same time, I can't tell you that I can reciprocate your feelings in the way you want. Which has _nothing_ to do with you. I just... I'm confused. I think I like you, but at the same time, I've liked Adrien Agreste for so long." She sighed. "But I can barely even speak to him." She closed her eyes. "Sorry, I shouldn't be saying this, it isn't helping."

Chat paused, before laughing. "It helped a lot."

Ladybug pulled back from the hug, opening her eyes again and raising an eyebrow. "Why are you finding this so funny?"

"I know you have a rule about this, but I think it'll help your confusion. Plagg, claws in." Ladybug's eyes widened as she watched Chat disappear, Adrien taking his place.

Ladybug just stared at him for a few moments, before blinking a few times. "A-Am I dreaming?"

Adrien smiled softly at her. "Nope, this is all real."

" _You're_ Chat Noir? B-But you're both so different."

He nodded. "Yeah, that was kind of the point. We may be different, but we're still the same person."

Ladybug reciprocated the nod, before blushing and covering her face with her hands. "Oh, god. _I_ rejected _you._ Out of every situation I've thought of, I never imagined it'd happen like that."

Adrien's gaze softened, and this time it was him reassuringly placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you were confused. You didn't know who I was, you just did what you thought was for the best."

She nodded slowly. "Sorry, about how I acted earlier."

"And I'm sorry I couldn't fight the akuma."

She looked up at him. "I imagine it would be really hard to, so don't beat yourself up over it."

He gave a small nod. "By the way, if you still want to keep you identity a secret, I respect that. Just because I showed you, doesn't mean you have to do the same until you're ready."

She smiled, but before she could say anything, the last dot on her earrings disappeared with a beep, and she reverted back to Marinette. She froze, eyes widened. Adrien smiled brightly at the sight of her.

"Marinette," He breathed, before pulling her in for a hug. "I'm glad it's you, I wouldn't want it to be anyone else."

She stiffened at the hug, but as he spoke, she relaxed, hugging him back. "And I'm glad it's you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my trash! For more trash, and ironically enough, more Chat Blanc, I have another fic called It's for the Best. If you already know me from that- sorry I haven't updated, writer's block for it is hitting me hard. I'm trying my best to get some ideas flowing, though. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
